marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-50701)
| Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10 | Weight = 167 lbs (76 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Small hairs on his hands and feet that allow him to adhere to walls and most surfaces. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante | Education = College Student | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 1 | Last = | Quotation = Y'know what we call that? We call that a WEB-SLINGIN' ASS-KICKING. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects | HistoryText = Although Spider-Man today is a fierce opponent and active member of the New Avengers, he wasn't always so renowned. The bite of an irradiated spider granted high school student Peter Parker incredible, arachnid-like abilities. When a burglar killed his beloved Uncle Ben, a grief-stricken Peter vowed to use his amazing abilities to protect his fellow man. He has learned an invaluable lesson: with great power comes great responsibility.Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Instruction Booklet) Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects In the streets of New York Spider-Man easily defeats a group of invaders: "I almost got my hands dirty." :Human Torch: "Spidey, it's Human Torch. Come to the Power Plant. We found something, Over." :Spider-Man: "Great, This was supposed to be my day off!" *'Spider-Man!:' Spider-Man must destroy the power plant consoles so they don't fall into the hands of the aliens. ::Reward: For beating Spider-Man's first mission, the player is awarded the Spider-Man Card. *'Air Lift!:' In the New York City streets, civilians are being airlifted to safety. Spider-Man races to protect the rescue helicopters from the aliens. :Spider-Man: "I guess looking for Paragon will have to wait. If those rescue helicopters are destroyed, people will be in serious trouble." ::Reward: For beating Spider-Man's second mission, the player is awarded the Maulers Card. *'Deadly Venom:' At the Daily Bugle, Spider-Man confronts his ultimate enemy- Venom. But all is not as it seems... :Venom: "Parker!" :Spider-Man: "Oh well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." :Venom: "I'm not the same man you knew before." :Spider-Man: "Yeah, you're telling me. I didn't think you could get any uglier!" :Venom: "Prepare to die, Spider-Man!" :Spider-Man: "Bring it!" (Venom charges at him) After defeating Eddie, Spidey takes the Turlin Neural Override off his neck, and in doing so sees flashbacks from Maya's (Paragon) past. The Human Torch shows up just after Spidey has left. ::Reward: For beating Spider-Man's third mission, the player unlocks the Daily Bugle Venue. *'Warped Evil:' Defeat Altered Hazmat! *'Fragile Life:' Defeat all enemies! Spider-Man's stamina will not regenerate in this battle, so avoid taking damage! *'High Voltage:' On the rooftops of New York, an epic battle is fought. Johnny Ohm and Spidey fight, destroying much of the Bugle in the process, however Ohm emerges victorious. ::Reward: For beating Spider-Man, the player is awarded the High Voltage Card. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = Spider-Man can easily lift and throw cars. However, in the PSP version of the game, he can't lift that much weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters | Transportation = *Web-Slinging | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered